


红高粱之故人

by Kiko_LilNap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_LilNap/pseuds/Kiko_LilNap
Summary: 大红花轿惊落，抬眼竟是故人





	红高粱之故人

蕾儿想着想着手就隔着红色棉裤揉了起来，小声的呻吟。

那日的糜乱以蕾儿爹提着锄头打跑了那群小子作为结局草草收场，蕾儿衣衫不整，高潮的余韵还未褪去，终于回过神开始哭起来。  
蕾儿爹看见蕾儿这幅样子眼皮跳了跳，事情不能声张，唬走了那些毛小子就把蕾儿拽回了家，抄起扫帚就是一顿打，掐的她白皙的手腕青一块紫一块。  
也不算是没了清白，但也该是嫁不出去了，本想着她嫁了人还能拿回一些聘礼，结果砸手里成了个赔钱玩意。  
所以一听说刘家要买媳妇，蕾儿爹立刻把蕾儿这个包袱甩了出去。

蕾儿在那天之后就开了窍，平日里想起来也只是在炕上摸几把，偶尔拿个带柄的在穴口前蹭一蹭，在没破了清白之前，还能装是个黄花大闺女。  
想到进了刘家，就得面对一个下床都是困难的糟老头，蕾儿不禁感到委屈，难道就这样子做一辈子雏儿吗。  
她又想起麦秸堆中的疯狂，手下的动作快了些，抿过红纸的小嘴微张着喘气。

就在快要到达顶峰的那一刻，轿子突然坠了下来。  
蕾儿一惊，忙抽出手，慌张的坐正身子。  
她听见外面一阵嘈杂，然后是寂静，没有了闹人的唢呐声，只听见风吹苞米呼呼作响。

“这是怎么了？”她喊了一声，没有人回应她。  
蕾儿壮着胆掀开帘子，一个黑影蹿了过来，然后是一阵天旋地转。  
蕾儿被人扛在了肩上，轿夫和吹唢呐的人不见踪影，只有斜着的大花轿躺在田壑里。  
男人身上有很多汗，只穿了件麻布背心，蕾儿的胸脯紧紧贴在他的肩膀上，衣服很快被男人的汗打湿。  
蕾儿预感到了什么，奋力挣扎起来，穿红布鞋的小脚不停晃悠，一个不稳差点从男人肩头滚落，尖叫一声反而搂住了男人的脖颈。  
“别动。”男人声音低沉，拍了下蕾儿的屁股，蕾儿立刻噤声不敢动弹。  
只是这声音实在熟悉的很，蕾儿鼓起勇气偏了头，看见一撮栗子毛。  
是杨淏翔。

杨淏翔是这片的小土匪。平日蕾儿出村下地总会在村口斜放着的三轮车上看见他，穿着破布背心，坐在大麻袋上吃着花生。  
村里总说杨淏翔手上沾过人命，蕾儿每次经过都是低头快步走开。  
不知怎么的得罪了这位爷，杨淏翔竟截了她的花轿。

杨淏翔自顾自的往苞米地里走，宽大的叶子扫过蕾儿的脸，她不敢喊痛，只能默默受着。  
算着步数，应该是走到了苞米地的中央。  
杨淏翔开始摆折苞米，又用脚踩出一大片空地。金黄的苞米落在地上，溅出数不清的玉米粒，烂在黑土地里。

蕾儿被扔了下来，杨淏翔欺身而上，屈膝夹在蕾儿两腿中央硬是撑开她的腿，手解着红棉衣的盘扣，啃着她白皙的脖颈，栗子毛拱在蕾儿脸上。  
蕾儿很是慌张，两只手不停的推搡着，指甲嵌进杨淏翔的皮肉里，隔着麻背心留下粉红的抓痕。  
杨淏翔不退反进，手上加快速度，不一会棉衣被脱了大半，露出红色的肚兜，蕾儿的麻花辫挣扎着散开，一头黑发在风中凌乱。  
她急哭了，泪水划过脸庞滴在了杨淏翔头上，他动作顿了顿，蕾儿抓住机会一踹，杨淏翔捂着裆倒在地上。

蕾儿慌忙的站起来想要跑走，杨淏翔声音痛苦的叫住她。

“我认得你，张老二的女儿，种地，很好看。”  
蕾儿脚步停了下来，她回头，惊讶的发现杨淏翔的眼神竟然是温柔的。头上因为疼痛冒着冷汗，却笑起来，像怀春的二八少年。  
“才知道你被卖给了刘老头，赶着车就来了。”  
“蕾儿，做我的女人，别嫁。”

蕾儿的所有委屈在男人的轻声细语中迸发，留下两行清泪。  
男人见状摇晃着想要站起来，“别哭，我错了，我太喜欢你了。”

蕾儿摇了摇头，不再后退。  
她走到杨淏翔身边，蹲下来，拉住杨淏翔的手，在他震惊的目光中按上了自己半袒着的乳房。另一只手带杨淏翔伸进棉裤，触碰到微湿的私处，摩挲着两片阴唇。  
她满足的低吟起来，媚眼如丝。

“爷，要了我。”


End file.
